Flames VS Waves
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: (Set After Space Race)Things are looking bleak once Lapis returns with reinforcements, but no one can be safe from what is yet to happen. From two opposite elements, Garnet and Lapis are forced into a war they both cannot handle, and it will send the Earth in complete peril. They have to stop this war, but what will the lunar and solar Gems have to say about this?
1. Chapter 1: Malicious

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Genre: Suspense/Sci-Fi

**PLOT: **_Two elements, both opposites. Both powerful, dangerous, and destructive. But, what happens when these two elements, hot and cold, have an intergalactic war with each other? Things will look bleak for the ocean Gem; Lapis Lazuli, and the Crystal Gem leader; Garnet. Will they fight each other, stop this war, or will the Earth be in absolute peril?(Set after Space Race)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Malicious<strong>

**W**ater.

Fire.

Two elements. One hot; one cold. One can cause the whole Earth to be engulfed in flames. The other can freeze the planet into ice. One caused Global Warming; another caused the Ice Age.

What's the difference? What's the similarity?

Water can be cold; water is essential to life. It can be in three states of matter: Solid, liquid, and gas. It made our species today survive and adapt. Fire can be hot; fire is dangerous. In Earth, it has not fire, but mantle. Magma. Molten rock. Both are destructive, dangerous. Life-threatening if you will.

And when they converge?

_No one _will be safe.

* * *

><p>A flotilla raided Beach City. These starships flooded the town, shadowing the normal, gorgeous cloudless sky. The salty sea water smell of the coast was replaced with smoke. Moreover, the Crystal Gems marked themselves as noble intergalactic warriors that have been the guardians of humanity. And today, today was their objective, their mission to protect Beach City, and the world from extraterrestrial life.<p>

Of course, their first destination was to save Beach City. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Amethyst summoned her whip, Pearl summoned her spear, and Steven summoned his shield. All Gems swarmed like bees throughout the city, each attacking the fleet of airships.

Garnet leaped in the hurling air, delivering earth-shattering punches at from one ship to the next. She looked about, seeing how her teammates are doing.

Pearl was launching spears at each starship, piercing them and causing them to implode and fall. Amethyst tightened her whip against objects and used them as projectiles to throw them at the ships. Steven threw his shield as a boomerang, slicing each ship as if it were butter.

Garnet sighed; this was great. The Crystal Gems are very close to succession. However, something was peculiar.

How could the other Gems knew where the Crystal Gems were? And how come all they're causing are floods?

Wait a minute….

Floods. Air ships. Other Gems.

Garnet gasped, realizing how this all made sense now. How it all came together. She stared at the colossal hand of water shadowed over her. Her eyes darted towards in front, glancing at the gigantic air ship in front of her. What feared her the most if what or who came out of it.

A blue Gem came out of the ship, standing on a platform of ice and hovering towards Garnet. She was covered in plated navy blue armor, her face obscured by a spiked helmet. She stands in front of the crimson claded Gem.

"Garnet," she muttered monotonously and darkly.

Garnet stood in shock, she couldn't believe who it was.

"_Lapis Lazuli," she said, at a loss for words._

* * *

><p>Yeah….as you can see on my profile pic, I got bad news. My computer got corrupted somehow and scraped out all of the information of my western story. I can't even get all of the information back or files back. What's worse is that even though I wrote it all down, the pages I have are missing.<p>

So, as total redemption, I decided to make yet another edgy fic to brighten up my day and even yours. This idea I had a loooooong time ago. The timeline of the fic is set after _Space Race_, a deeply emotional episode that sparked my idea for this fic. More than likely there will be more things about elements and space in this one. Yay, space!

I also got inspired by one of the oneshots in Lindous's drabbles of "Steven Universe Drabbles." The one I got inspired by is "Aftermath" of what Pearl said about Lapis getting reinforcements. Yet another one was inspired by Wasmowin93's fanfic "Infernal Legacy." I also got inspired by his OC's in that fic to make a few OC's of my own here.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Surge

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Goodness gracious, I never expected to get out of my writer's block so quickly. I have so many ideas planned for this story, especially since the first few chapters are really dark and edgy with the plot and the later chapters will be leading up more with the plot.

Anyway, there will be OC's in this story, especially in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be only 4 OC's in this story, that's it. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surge<strong>

Throughout her years in Beach City, Garnet had never seen the climate of this town so drastically changed, especially by Lapis Lazuli. The tides every night would rise and fall rapidly. The temperature has dropped ever so often. Beach City is normally hot and sweltering, but now it's bone-chilling and freezing.

Garnet can tell it was Lapis's actions that this is happening, and she won't rest until she stopped Lapis from doing so.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lapis spoke emotionlessly.

Garnet gritted her teeth, an angered snarl escaping from her mouth and making a hostile sound.

"You tell me," she spats aggressively, "It's your fault this happened. Thanks to you, the planet will be under another Ice Age again."

"Is that so?" Lapis objected, approaching closer to Garnet, "Think about it Garnet…..your element is fire, correct? The Earth may have 70% of water on Earth's crust, but take a look on the inside. What's in the inside? Mantle, molten rock. Lava. Global Warming is what caused the Polar Ice Caps to melt, so it's safely assured that it's the solar Gems' fault. Especially yours."

Garnet couldn't argue with that. Lapis was right about that. Global Warming is what caused the Polar Ice Caps to start melting. She exhaled, glancing at Lapis through her mirrored shades.

"That might be true," she stated, defensively, "But, at least I didn't take the _entire _ocean away to construct a tower in order to go home when it's already impossible to head back home. Also, all of the species on this planet could've died if it wasn't for Steven _healing _your gem!"

That did it. That sent Lapis over the edge. She felt nothing but blinding anger.

She tackled Garnet with a wave of water. Being pounded by the sheer force of the water, Garnet fell depths down from the starship and crashing harshly against the sandy shore. She watched Lapis with wide eyes as the blue Gem hovered over to her. She knelt down to Garnet and touched her chin, making her head lift up to look at her in the eyes.

"You _knew _I was in the mirror," she remarked coldly, "And you didn't do **ANYTHING! **Did you even wonder **WHO I USED TO BE, GARNET!?** Being trapped in that mirror made me realize that it was you three who only care about the Earth…."

Garnet blinked, growling.

"You **REALLY** think I **ONLY** care about the Earth even though you never believed in this place?" she argued bitterly, "Of what's going on with the solar Gems and the lunar Gems, how can I not only care about humanity? With this war going on, do you realize how much destruction is-"

She paused, and blinked. She glanced far off in the sky, seeing helicopters approaching right above them, flashing lights at them.

"Is that your helicopter?" Garnet asked, shocked.

Lapis shook her head in response.

"No, it's not mine," she responded, unnerved.

What surprised the, is who came out of the helicopters.

One humanoid, about eight-feet tall, approached Lapis and Garnet. He had sleek silver-ish plated armor with black shoulder pads. His face was obstructed by a smooth helmet.

Beside him stood another humanoid about five-feet. He was muscular yet small. He had a leather tunic and blue trousers and black combat boots. A blue gem was located on his left shoulder.

"Who….are you guys?" both Lapis and Garnet asked in curiosity.

Alongside the shore, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven are shocked. They didn't know how to react.

The tallest man approached the two Gems.

"My name is Chrome," he responded.

"I am Indicolite," the blue Gem male added, placing a hand on his chest.

"What do you two want?" Garnet asked flatly.

Chrome scoffed, and Indicolite laughed loudly.

"We want to help stop this war," Chrome grumbled, toying with a piece of steel in his hand like a toy, "You two have no idea of how this affected Earth."

"How do you know?" Lapis inquired furiously.

"How?" Indicolite challenged, "Chrome and I have been hidden elemental warriors on Earth. Chrome is a metal element, created by an ore of obsidian rock. And I, I escaped from the lunar Gems a long time ago. We've been working for the U.S. military ever since."

"And…what is your purpose?" Pearl questioned abruptly, clearly transfixed.

"To protect Earth's nature and species," Chrome explained darkly, "From elemental wars."

"_Such as water and fire," Indicolite gruffly added_.

* * *

><p>Woah, now that's quite interesting, huh? But yeah, two OC's that are good, and there's two other OC's that are the villains. Chrome and Indicolite have an interesting backstory, which will be revealed more in chapter 3. I know that having a lot of OC's in the story could be filled with a lot of pressure, but I handled it before.<p>

For example, in _Universal Convergence_, I had plenty of OC's in there and I handled them out all pretty well. Hopefully I'll handle this out well too. And don't worry about all of the dialogue in this, there will be a large amount of dialogue in the first few chapters, but it will have more action later on.

In chapter 3, you will learn more about Chrome, Indicolite, and the solar and lunar Gems. Please review, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Wildfire

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 3 folks, and this one shows a very interesting introduction to these new OC's and a little inside into the lunar and solar Gems. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you like my OC's backstories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wildfire<strong>

In all of these years on Earth, the Crystal Gems never had seen people like this. Pearl and Amethyst were very lost with knowing about the solar and lunar Gems. Steven had never seen a creature like Chrome, as Chrome was completely made of metal ore.

"Thanks for the help," Garnet muttered, "But the Crystal Gems can handle this."

"You're stubborn," Chrome complimented, "That's what I like about you. Fierce, and that's expected from solar Gems."

"Excuse me," Pearl spoke, approaching him, "What do you know of solar Gems and lunar Gems, hmmm?"

Amethyst and Steven also walked over.

"Yeah," Amethyst agreed, "How come we don't know about them?"

"What are solar Gems and lunar Gems?" Steven asked in curiosity.

Chrome sighed, placing his helmet off and tossing it to the ground. He has gray skin, golden eyes, and blonde hair in a mane-like style.

"Solar Gems are Gems who control pyrokinesis A.K.A. the element of fire," he explained darkly, "As you can see, Garnet is a solar Gem. As for lunar Gems, they control hydrokinesis A.K.A. the element of water. Lapis is obviously a lunar Gem. These two types of elemental Gems have been at each other's throats for many years."

"I was an exile of the lunar Gems," Indicolite stated, placing his helmet down. He has alice blue skin, white eyes, and ivory hair that's spiked up.

"I found Chrome deep within the bounds of Earth," he said somberly, "He was small and suffering because of the other lunar Gems. So, I helped him survive among Earth."

Though Garnet was paying attention, she couldn't help but feel a sick feeling deep within her stomach. Something was wrong, and she can sense it deeply within her heightened perception and her gems.

"Fall back," she muttered with wide eyes.

The others stare at her in confusion and concern. Chrome and Indicolite can feel it too.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Steven asked worriedly.

Garnet looked far off in the ocean, seeing a dense fog blasting over to the town. She glanced at the shore sparking fire like a frenzy. Smoke flow throughout the air rapidly.

"I said…**FALL BACK**!" she shouted, summoning her gauntlets, "You guys head back into the temple, **NOW!**"

Steven wanted to help, but Pearl and Amethyst drag him inside of the beach house for safety.

The blaze spread even more across the shore. Lapis used the tides of the ocean to distinguish the fires, but it wasn't enough. Garnet attempted to suck the fire within her gems as much as she can, but it was too powerful for her to do so.

Chrome and Indicolite saw their suffering and attempted to help. They saw the wildfire combined into warriors made of fire, obviously made by the solar Gems.

Indicolite summoned his weapon, a French naval cutlass sword. Chrome holds out his weapon; a shotgun.

"We'll help you two cuties!" Chrome shouted.

"Engarde!" Indicolite screamed.

_And within that, the four charged at the fiery warriors_.

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting, huh? We learned history of Chrome and Indicolite, two cool OC's. I am trying to make them as three-dimensional as I can. But still, with the elemental war brewing, is anyone really safe?<p>

Will Chrome and Indicolite join the Gems? What will become of Beach City? What are the solar _and _lunar Gems planning? And what will Garnet and Lapis do?

Find out in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Solar and lunar Gems

**Flames VS. Waves**

Here is chapter 4, kiddies. This one shows even more interesting composition here, I hope you all enjoy. Things are gonna heat up.

**Chapter 4: Solar and lunar Gems**

* * *

><p>Garnet, Lapis, Chrome, and Indicolite all leap towards the horde of fiery warriors known as Sonars.<p>

Garnet leaped in the air and slammed her gauntlets to the ground, creating a gigantic shockwave that sprung and thrown the flaming creatures around her like rag dolls. Lapis used water from the ocean and her water wings flung her up in the air where she launched ice shards that are sharp as glass at the Sonars.

Chrome aimed his shotgun at the Sonars, successfully making an explosion.

"Haha, YEAH!" he shouted joyfully.

Indicolite dove his sword into a Sonar like a drill, making it burst and turn to dust.

"Perfecto," he mumbled.

As they were battling, Garnet studied Chrome closely. She had never seen him before, yet she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia from him, as if she had seen or known him before. She just didn't know what.

Chrome approached her, placing a hand on his chin.

"Hmmmm….have I seen you before?" he asked with a grin.

Garnet smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've been working the same thing, hotshot," she replied back.

Chrome smirked as well, placing his gun at the back of his neck as he holds it.

"Snrk, hotshot,"he stated with a snort, "Typical nickname."

Garnet sighed and cleared her throat, her tone turning serious.

"So," she said, "Do you know if the imperial Gems, Kunzite and Sardonyx, attacked?"

She awaited for an answer. Lapis and Indicolite joined in to hear what Chrome has to say. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven approached the group.

"That was….AMAZING!" Steven shouted with starry eyes.

"That gun was smokin' hot!" Amethyst screamed, cheering on, "Whoo!"

Pearl was the one who was upset. She was disgusted by the kind of weaponry Chrome used, though she was fond of Indicolite's swordsmanship.

"That was just barbaric!" she shouted hotly, "I don't understand how humans can use such vile things!"

"It's a way to survive," Indicolite retorted harshly, "Something that you'll _never _understand."

"Why do they need to use this to survive when we, the Crystal Gems, have protected this planet for centuries?" she asked bitterly.

Lapis then cuts into the conversation.

"How is that?" she asked, "When you've been fighting gem monsters and don't _care_ about saving them? You think they're _heartless_ when you know that Steven can _tame_ them!"

She was about to get into it further, but Garnet stopped her.

"Easy," Garnet told her calmly.

"What I don't understand is that you are disgusted by humans and yet you protect them," Indicolite said angrily, "You wanted them to be godlike like us. Humans have flaws, the Crystal Gems have flaws, _everyone_ has flaws. You just wanted to be perfect….and _that's_ the flaw of being a perfectionist."

Pearl was stricken silent, never has she been lashed out like that. She sighed, and joined back into the group.

"Who are Kunzite and Sardonyx?" Steven asked in curiosity.

"The imperial Gems of solar Gems and lunar Gems," Chrome answered, "And they are corrupt and cruel."

"And why is that?" Amethyst pondered.

"_They're opposites; they hate each other," Chrome answered, "And that is why Earth is in trouble._"

* * *

><p>Woah, that was an interesting chapter, huh? We learn plenty of interesting things, huh? Even some stuff about the characters as well.<p>

What will become of these two new heroes? What is with the conflict between Pearl and Indicolite's ideologies, and what are Sardonyx and Kunzite planning? Stay tuned in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Jungle(Part 1)

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hello folks, kiddos, buddies, etc. Here is chapter 5, and this chapter and chapters 6 & 7 are three-parters, I hope you all enjoy this one, I worked really hard on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hidden Jungle(Part 1)<strong>

After battling a bunch of Sonars, the Crystal Gems, along with Lapis Lazuli, Chrome, and Indicolite, they gathered in the living room of the temple.

"Where do you think some solar Gems and lunar Gems are?" Garnet questioned, scratching her chin in speculation.

"Think about it, hotshot," Chrome responded, studying his monitor of the solar Gems and lunar Gems, "The solar Gems go into a hot territory while the lunar Gems go into a cold territory."

After he said that, he delivered a smack at the back of his head by Pearl.

"You're not helping!" Pearl complained irately, "How is that suppose to tell us where they are!?"

"Hold on, Pearly," Indicolite stated, clearly annoyed by Pearl's behavior, "Chrome's got this, he's got the monitor. Chill out."

"Chill out!?" Pearl exclaimed furiously, "How can we 'chill out' when humanity is at sake!?"

At this point, Garnet stood up and stared at her teammate with crossed arms.

"Calm down, Pearl," she ordered in a strict, motherly tone, "This tone of behavior is unacceptable. There's no need to fight, as we already have a thing that needs to be stopped."

Pearl saw her leader's distress even through those thick shades, she sighed.

"I understand," she mumbled.

As the conversation died out, Chrome saw a location on his monitor.

"I got a reading," he told the group, "More of Sardonyx's troops are at the Daintree Rainforest, I wonder why."

"The Daintree Rainforest?" Pearl questioned in surprise, "But, that's in Queensland, Australia! How are we going to get those solar Gems?"

"We have to split up," Garnet muttered, "Into two groups. Lapis, Steven, Chrome, and I will head towards the rainforest. Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite will head among the Daintree National Park. And remember, we're not here to be tourists."

Pearl sighed in relief that she didn't had to go through the rainforest. She found rainforests to be rancid and disgusting, especially with all of the wild animals.

Though, she isn't going to like being teamed up with Indicolite.

"I bet Chrome has a thing for Garnet," Amethyst whispered to her, snickering.

At this point, Pearl couldn't agree more. She can see Chrome attempting to flirt with her leader, but she isn't sure if Garnet has the same feelings.

"For once, I agree," she responded back with a sly smile.

Eventually, they all went on the Warp Pad, teleporting to their destination.

In a blue beam of light, they arrived at the Daintree Rainforest. What they saw amazed them. Never had they seen such a rainforest like this in a while. There were rows and rows of trees and exotic plants. They hear birds chirping, monkeys hallowing, and even sounds of crickets and frogs.

There was no doubt that the solar Gems are here, Chrome's monitor was beeping like crazy.

"_Alright everyone," Garnet said, "Let's split up_."

* * *

><p>And that was the end of part 1, and things are going to get really, really interesting soon.<p>

What will the Crystal Gems do now split into groups? What will they find in the forest? And what will happen with the solar Gems?

Find in and stay tuned in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Jungle(Part 2)

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey-O everybody! I am here with good ol' chapter 6, a continuation of chapter 5. I am really proud of this story to be honest, it is really fun to do with all of the opposite elements and stuff. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hidden Jungle(Part 2)<strong>

Garnet, Lapis, Chrome, and Steven all lead into the Daintree rainforest; exploring the wildlife to search for the solar Gems. Looking around, Steven couldn't help but be amazed.

There were waterfalls, lakes, and huge amounts of flora everywhere. Steven took several pictures of the jungle, starstruck.

"This is amazing!" he called out, "How come we never explored this place before?"

"I say because we never dare to think of it, kiddo," Chrome explained, his eyes scanning the area, "Hey hotshot, you got anything yet?"

Garnet searched around, feeling a bitter chill down her spine as a strong gust of wind hit her. She shivered slightly. Lapis looked over and touched her shoulder.

"You felt it too?" she questioned nervously, to which Garnet nodded.

"Yes," Garnet responded flatly, "You know it's summertime here, and during the summer, the rainforest can experience periods of incredibly intense rainfall causing flash flooding. However, the temperature has dropped ever since the bizarre climate change. I think this is why the solar Gems are here. They want to mark this rainforest under their territory."

The winds start to pick up even faster, causing the temperature to drop drastically. The trees were being flung by the buffeting winds, and a roll of thunder alerted the group.

Steven stared at his leader, unnerved and anxious.

"Uhhhhhh…Garnet?" he asked with a tremor in his voice, shivering, "What's going on? It's chilly."

Lapis felt goosebumps as well as the others, the cold never bothered her this bad. It was strange, why is the temperature changing? She wasn't responsible for this climate change, was she? Or was it the lunar Gems, or rather Kunzite's troops? Or even…..Kunzite _herself?_

Another roll of thunder occurred, and it downpoured in the rainforest. The rain was freezing, being able to be icicles or rather hail.

Steven holds out his umbrella, still visibly shaken.

"It's sooooooooooo collllllllllld!" he shouted, placing on his winter coat.

Lapis felt the water droplets, using them as a shield to protect herself from the rain.

"I don't get it," she said, "I never did this, it must be Kunzite-"

"No," Garnet interrupted, placing her hands on her hips, slightly shaking herself, "It's climate change, the temperature and the planet. Yet, remember why we're here. We're here to stop the solar-"

She never got to finish her sentence as lightning struck the ground, but the group was unharmed. Fire start flickering among the rainforest, which in turn made the situation much worse.

Lapis attempts to stop the fire by using the rain and trying to wash the flames out, but it was no use.

Chrome stared at the Crystal Gem leader.

"Got any plans, hotshot?" he asked worriedly.

Garnet nodded, popping her neck and cracking her knuckles.

"We still have to find the solar Gems," she muttered, "We can't let them takeover this territory."

She marched off further in the rainforest, attempting to ignore the forest fire and rain as much as she can.

_The others followed her, worried of what she'll do_.

* * *

><p>Things are getting quite interesting, aren't they, huh? So many things, combined with so much threats, what will they do?<p>

Are the solar and lunar Gems causing the Earth to be in so much peril of climate change? Or is it something else? What will the Gems do now they're in two groups? Find out in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Jungle(Part 3)

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey-O everybody! I'm a little under the weather today, but I managed to squeeze in this chapter. This chapter is going to be quite the trip, so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Hidden Jungle(Part 3)<strong>

Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite explore the Daintree National Park, searching for the solar Gems. They haven't seen any of them yet, but they are amazed by the park's features.

Pearl, by studying geography, knew that the Daintree rainforest is the most ancient ecosystem on Earth, or at least one of the most ancient.

Towering palm trees stretch among the sky, through the rainforest canopy was rather windy and bone-chilling. Pearl was rather disgusted by all of the creatures around, especially the insects. She could of sworn she saw a crocodile somewhere.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, "Oh, how I would kill for bug spray right now!"

"Not enjoying the wildlife, huh? Why don't you go to that temple that's like your castle?" Indicolite teased playfully with a grin.

Pearl stared at him in disbelief and shock at how this Gem is treating her.

"Why, I never!" she yelled angrily.

"Never what, princess?" Indicolite said, rolling his eyes, "It's pretty obvious that you wanted to be perfect."

"And it's pretty obvious that you are a barbarian!" Pearl jeered furiously, "I find it unbearable that you find it okay that your friend is using a human weapon!"

Amethyst sighed, never had she felt annoyed by this kind of arguing. Attempting to tune out Pearl and Indicolite's squabbling, she takes a look at her surroundings. The rain was absolutely chilling her to the bone, but she suspected something odd within the jungle. She saw a hazy fog in the distance, and she sniffed smoke. Figuring it would be a problem, she ran ahead of the group and further in the rainforest.

Pearl and Indicolite kept bickering as Amethyst went further away.

"Chrome can do what he wants," Indicolite responded coolly, "If he's using a weapon by humans, then so be it."

"B-But it's _vile_!" Pearl stammered, her face flushed deep blue as she glared at Indicolite, "Why can't he just be merciful against these other Gems?"

"So, lemme get this straight," Indicolite said, "Are you afraid of these humans?"

"No," Pearl said, flustered, "Why would I, Margaret Pearl, be afraid of such humans?"

"Margaret?" Indicolite questioned, raising a brow, "I thought your name was Pearl."

Pearl gawk in defeat, Indicolite caught her good. She folded her arms and stared at Indicolite in shame.

"Margaret was the name I was called by my father," she explained, "It's my _real_ name in Greek."

"So, your father was a fan of the gods, huh?" Indicolite retorted, "That would explain why you think of the Gems as gods, Mamie."

Pearl crossed her arms and pouted, staring away from the blue Gem.

"Stop calling me by my name!" she snapped, blushing in embarrassment, "You make me sick!"

"Cut it, princess!" Indicolite stated, taking a deep breath, "Let's just head back to Amethyst and where she ran off to!"

At last, Pearl calmed her nerves, nodding.

"Yes, we should get to Amethyst, she probably would of-"

Indicolite suddenly grasped Pearl by the arms, making them stare at each other.

"Indicolite! This is unnec-"

She never got to finish her sentence. Indicolite grabbed her as he locked his lips with her. Pearl couldn't focus. This was expected yet…..she found it pleasant. In all her life, she never expected to find love like this, especially from a Gem like Indicolite. Eventually, the two stopped, gazing at each other in awe.

"That was…..," Pearl stated, blinking and at a loss for words.

"Unbelievable," Indicolite finished, "Look, I'm sorry I did that, Pearl-"

Pearl stopped him and planted a tiny kiss on Indicolite's cheek.

"Please," she said, blushing deep blue with embarrassment, "You can do that as long as I know we are, Indi. I didn't know you had a crush on me."

Indicolite rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Baby, I always had that crush," he responded, "You just never made that move…..Mamie."

Pearl was about to protest about her name, but Amethyst stopped her as she ran by.

"Pearl! Indicolite!" she barked, flailing her arms, "Stop your smooching and get over here! The others need help from these sonars!"

"Sonars? Again!?" Pearl said in disbelief, "The solar Gems are here?"

Amethyst sighed.

"Not just solar Gems….this lady and another lad arrived with the lunar Gems."

Realizing what she meant, Indicolite's expression darkened.

"Sardonyx and Kunzite," he said, "They're here."

_With no more words left, the trio all zoom through the rainforest_.

* * *

><p>Well, this one was quite interesting, was it? It seems that Pearl and Indi have a relationship going on, and that the imperial Gems are finally here.<p>

How will Pearl and Indi's relationship go? What will these imperial Gems do? What about the other four? How will they deal with this? And what will happen to this territory? Find out in chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8: Chrome's Sacrifice

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey-O Kiddies! This chapter is going to be quite a big twist, and it might leave you suspicious at the end. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Chrome's Sacrifice<strong>

As Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite charged, none of the, were prepared to see this madness. What shocked Indicolite was that Sardonyx and Kunzite weren't really there, something worse has happened: They were _fused_.

Together, they formed into Spinel.

Spinel was two inches taller than Opal. She has flowing jet black hair and coal black eyes. Her skin is violet purple and she has a blue robe. Her four arms whack against Garnet and Lapis Lazuli ruthlessly.

Garnet punched and smacked Spinel with her flaming gauntlets, but she was thrown across a row of trees, sprawled across the shattered bark and mass of leaves.

Lapis Lazuli was sending whips of water at Spinel, using some of the freezing rain to shoot it at this madwoman. However, she couldn't make an effective attack against Spinel.

Spinel punched and kicked Lapis, sending her onto the cold and muddy ground.

Alongside the jungle, Steven was protected in his bubble, but he was enraged by what Spinel has done. He was about to attack with his shield, but someone stopped him.

"Look out, kiddo!"

What happened was an unexpected turn. Spinel's claws digged right into Chrome's chest and heart, tearing him apart. Dark ooze dripped from his wound.

He stared at Indicolite, tears drawn on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Indi," he spoke weakly as his insides burn, "I-I just wanted to be free from this war."

"**CHROME**!" he heard Indicolite shout.

Indicolite looked torn, the one metal creature he had been protecting for years, treating him like a little brother, is now slipping away before his very eyes.

Even Garnet, who knew that Chrome had a thing for her, began to feel a boiling hot anger in her gems.

Chrome, instead of vanishing like a Gem would, melted right under Spinels claws, _dead_. Indicolite sniffled, and sobbed over his friend's death.

Garnet planned to smite Spinel, but she saw that the fusion was falling apart, splitting back into Sardonyx and Kunzite.

Sardonyx was a tall woman with black hair in a ponytail and orange-striped eyes. She has green skin and a blue crystallized set of armor. She is the Imperial Gem of the solar Gems.

Kunzite is a tall woman as well, being a beautiful Imperial Gem of the lunar Gems. She has light purple hair in the style of a bobcut, and her eyes a beautiful blue. Her skin is ghostly white, not much different from Pearl's skin tone. She was dressed in a green flowing gown with a bonnet covering her head.

What was very odd was that both of their gemstones are located on opposite sides of their shoulders.

Garnet and Lapis both stare at Sardonyx and Kunzite in unison, unsure of what to do.

"Bow down," Sardonyx claimed coldly, to which Garnet refused, "You are under solar Gem territory now."

Garnet touched Lapis's shoulder, whispering to her, "Let's leave."

Everyone else in the group did what she said and left the place, leaving only Sardonyx and Kunzite alone.

_Unknown to them, the Imperial Gems have a sinister plan_.

* * *

><p>Woah, now that was intense, was it? But, more things have led to suspicious and more dark discoveries…<p>

Is Chrome really dead? What will Sardonyx and Kunzite do now that they have taken over land? What will the Crystal Gems do? And what will Indicolite do now that his friend is dead? Find out in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: Beach City's Hailstorm

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter, and this one is quite interesting and will truly hook ya in. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Beach City's Hailstorm<strong>

When the Gems returned home today, they were greeted with an unnatural hailstorm. It was very unusual for this time of the year, especially since it's summertime.

The waves were slamming across the shore, the rain was pounding and hail was crashing everywhere amok the town.

Things haven't gone so well since Chrome's death. Not only that Indicolite plans to avenge Chrome, but the climate change of this region has gone frigid. There was no doubt that the weather has become dangerous.

Steven didn't bother walking outside, he knew he would be pummeled by hail. Plus, Pearl would freak if he went out there.

"I'm getting sick of this weather," Amethyst complained, "It's too cold and wet."

She slouched on the couch, clearly irritated by the new weather conditions. Beside her was Indicolite, who has his arms folded and a dark scowl on his face.

"Blame Kunzite for the cause," he muttered, unaware that Pearl touched his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Indi…..sweetie," Pearl told him in a motherly way, "Chrome has done a noble thing in protecting us all, he saved Steven's life."

After hearing her statement, Steven came over and tries to encourage Indicolite to make him feel better.

"Hey," he said, "Indi, don't be so upset over Chrome. Chrome saved us, remember? He may not be with us here, but he'll forever be with us in our hearts."

Feeling touched by Steven's words, Indicolite felt grateful that Chrome did a great sacrifice, even if he died from it.

As they were all about to discuss more, Lapis burst out of the temple, bewildered and alarmed. The others stare at her in shock.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Steven asked worriedly, feeling dread in his gut.

"Sardonyx and Kunzite have invaded the temple!" Lapis forced out, "And they're planning to take over it first!"

"Ohhhhhhhh no they're not," Indicolite remarked coldly, summoning his sword.

Pearl sighed, her eyes glittering with determination as she summoned her spear.

"Where's Garnet?" she asked.

"She's in the Gem room near the Crystal Heart," Lapis explained, "But with these two around, we have to hurry and save her."

This made Steven and Amethyst summon their weapons. The Gems all dashed towards in the temple, heading into the chamber of the Crystal Heart. Standing in front of the heart were Sardonyx and Kunzite with their weapons summoned, staring down at the battered and bruised Garnet in front of them.

Sardonyx launched her chain whip at Garnet, flailing it at her. Garnet tried to dodge the attack, but she was tied up by the chain as the chain wrapped around her like a snake. Sardonyx pulled on the whip, dragging Garnet towards her.

"I will make you bow down to me," Sardonyx hissed hatefully.

Garnet snarled, twirling around as she shot flames, causing the chain to break off of her. She marched towards Sardonyx with her steaming and burnt hands, along as the other followed her with their weapons summoned.

"Well, well, well," Kunzite laughed spitefully, "Look what the cat dragged in."

She summoned her weapon: An ice-covered rapier.

"You know what to do, Sardonyx."

Sardonyx laughed coldly.

"Oh yes…..," she stated, "For years we've been fighting against each other, and now…we finally came together as one to relish the world."

The Crystal Heart start glowing brightly as flames and an icy mist twirls around it.

The Gems all get prepared in a battle stance against the Imperial Gems.

_Things are about to get real fighty, real fast_.

* * *

><p>And now, things are about to get really intense. And when I mean intense, I mean really, really intense.<p>

What will happen next? Will the Gems defeat the Imperial Gems? Will the Imperial Gems win? Or….do one of the Gems have a thing up his/her sleeve? Find out in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10: Critical

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! Here is another intense and dramatic chapter, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Critical<strong>

The Earth was at its worst critical state of what's been happening with the elemental war. Sardonyx and Kunzite were bad enough individually, but together they're a threat that is beyond imagination. Through many years, Sardoyx would be hell upon a planet and Kunzite would freeze a planet to its very core. They think with the powers of Garnet and Lapis by their side, they'll be even stronger. They would take over the universe with their elements.

The Gems kept up a flurry of attacks against these two Gems. Garnet slammed her fists against Sardonyx, yet the imperial caught her, tossing her across the room. Sardoyx tossed her chain whip at her, but Garnet cartwheeled in order to dodge the attack.

Garnet blasted molten rock at Sardonyx, and whacking her with a swing of her gauntlets. She punched rapidly, not holding back. But, Sardonyx was dodging every attack, flailing her chain whip around. She then grasp the vermilion Gem's neck in a vice-like grip.

"You're so ruthless, let's see if you can take this," she told her coldly.

She then threw Garnet against the temple wall, causing the wall to break as Garnet crashed through it. Garnet hurtled through the air and she collided harshly among the soaked and icy beach face first. The hailstorm outside was horrible, hail was everywhere as it was demolishing the city.

Through the harsh, icy winds, Steven can see that Garnet has fire engulfing her arms. This was not a good sign. Garnet stands up as Sardonyx approached her, breathing a torrent of fire at her. Sardonyx smirked at her, unharmed. She has lava coating her hands as she stared at her. Garnet deadpanned in response.

"Lava cannot harm me," she muttered.

"Ohhhhhhh…..I wasn't targeting you honey," Sardonyx said in a wicked tone, making the crimson Gem agape.

Garnet spun her head to stare at Steven as she ran towards to stare at Steven as she ran towards him to protect him. Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned. As she ran to Steven, she was pummeled by a block of hard, cold ice.

Her eyes were the size of galaxies, her breath in shuddering gasps. Never had she felt that cold, she winced. She takes a look around her surroundings.

She saw that Kunzite was coming along, attacking the other Gems. Kunzite gripped on her rapier, swinging it at Pearl. Pearl parried it with her spear, blocking Kunzite's attacks. She aggressively swings her spear around, her attention is mainly towards Steven, worrying about him.

Kunzite smirked, ducking and moving out of the way of Pearl's attacks. She slammed Pearl into the sand. Pearl had her jaw clenched, creating a wave of sand and flung it at Kunzite. That would stall the imperial water Gem….for now.

* * *

><p>Lapis ran towards Garnet, lifting the block of ice off of her.<p>

"Are you okay?" she questioned with worry.

Garnet stands up weakly, racked with pain.

"Don't worry about me," she responded, "Where's Steven?"

Lapis sighed.

"He was with Sardoynx, look," she mumbled.

Garnet and her saw Steven having his bubble surrounding him. They ran to him to battle Sardoynx, and they saw Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite joined.

Sardoynx felt Amethyst's whip wrapped tightly around her neck. Amethyst yanked her down to the ground. With all of her strength, Garnet slammed her fists into Sardoynx's chest, attempting to hit her gem. Indicolite and Pearl slammed their sharp blades into Sardoynx's shoulder, cracking her gem. And finally, Steven slammed his shield at Sardoynx's gem to make sure it was cracked.

"D-Did we kill her?" Steven asked, unnerved.

Garnet sense Sardoynx's fiery energy still spiking, she has a bad feeling.

"Worse…..," she mumbled, "And I thought cracking her gem would work."

"Oh….oh no," Pearl gulped, trembling.

Indicolite enveloped her into a hug, glaring at the fallen imperial Gem.

"Don't worry babe," he told her in a comforting tone, "I won't let that abomination hurt you."

Lapis suddenly felt a cold sensation coming from Kunzite, this wasn't good. The Gems stared at Kunzite, who cackled hatefully.

"Oh, you Gems are in for it now!" she yelled.

The flames from Sardoyx's body then entered her body, even Sardoyx's cracked gem infused into her body. In a flash of bright light, Kunzite stood as flames engulf her body, as well as snow. She grinned, glad by this succession.

"_Sardoynx and I….are now ONE_."

* * *

><p>Woah golly, things are now starting to get more and more tense from here on out. I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter because….there's more intensity to come.<p>

What will happen next? What will Kunzite do now that she's more vicious and powerful? What will the Crystal Gems do? Find out in chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Tempest

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! Here is chapter 11, and oh golly this one sure is dark…._really _dark and suspenseful. I hope all of ya are ready for this, hee hee. Enjoy kiddos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tempest<strong>

Kunzite smirked, she's going to have a lot of fun with this. Oh yes she is. The Gems prepared themselves with weapons.

"Hmmmm….," the imperial lunar Gem thought sinisterly, "Perhaps I can spare my time manipulating Garnet and Lapis."

She stood her ground, grinning at the Crystal Gems. She has flaming ice coating her arms, and ready to pack a punch.

"Oh," she mumbled, "This is going to be so much fun, don't you say?"

The others didn't think so. Garnet cracked her knuckles, charging at Kunzite and giving her a good uppercut in the jaw. Kunzite dodged, and kicked her in the stomach, making her tumbling across the ground.

Lapis approached the imperial gem, waves surrounding her. She glared at Kunzite and approached her in a cold manner. Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite stopped as Lapis walked up to Kunzite. Garnet stands up, questioning about this. Never had she seen Lapis act that way towards anybody like this.

"So fun you say?" Lapis questioned, "You said you were going to bring peace and order to the lunar Gems, and guess what? You did _none _of that. Instead, you established a corrupted government. You did _nothing _but caused chaos….."

She froze Kunzite's legs to the ground. Kunzite tried to fight back with fire, but Lapis froze her arms as well.

"So….what to do with you?" Lapis remarked coldly, surprising others.

Even Steven drop his jaw in shock. Lapis marched closer to Kunzite, jerking her hand back. From that jerk, Kunzite screamed in pain.

"You know," she remarked harshly, "This is one of the many problems with us lunar Gems. We all have water in us yet not many of us have the power to manipulate water. However, you are stuck in my tracks as we speak, and you're suppose to be the imperial Gem."

She raised her hand up in the air and lower it down, her hand clawing up. By those actions, Kunzite hunched over, hissing in pain as her arms and legs are twisted.

"I, Lapis Lazuli, have so much power than you can ever give," Lapis said darkly, "I can change the views of lunar gems so much more than you can ever do. And by that, you have no way of ever restoring peace for our planet. I assure you, I will keep the planets safe in space…"

The tides in the ocean slowly spike up as ice forms around it. A big glacier hovered above Kunzite. And in the first time in forever, Kunzite felt true fear.

"What…..are **YOU**?" Kunzite asked in pure terror and shock.

Lapis shoot daggers at Kunzite mercilessly, her blue eyes so menacing and cold.

"_I am Lapis Lazuli_."

And in a split second, the glacier smashed on Kunzite, crushing her and shattering her gem. Lapis stands there, satisfied by the imperial Gem's death.

Each Gem stared in awe of what Lapis just did. Especially Garnet, who never thought that the Gem would stoop down to Kunzite's level. She, overcoming this overwhelming shock, walks over to Lapis.

"I never expected you to do that, Lapis-"

Lapis interrupted the crimson Gem's sentence by turning to her.

"What?" she questioned, "It's true. Someone should of have just stopped this solar-lunar war in the first place, I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to kill Kunzite, but she left me _no _choice."

Suddenly, Pearl approached Lapis, placing a hand on her shoulder. Though, Garnet noticed something different within Pearl, as if it was through understanding.

"You know, Lapis," Pearl muttered, "I see that you didn't want any violence at all, and that proves you're innocent. Even if you didn't kill Kunzite, you're forgiven."

Garnet sighed, it was hard to argue with that logic. Yet, she couldn't find what Lapis would be called innocent about.

"You know," Pearl continued, "The humans have been killing each other for far too long. You know of all of those wars? I had enough of humans killing each other. Why don't we, the Crystal Gems, just save this world and humanity like we're _suppose _to!?"

Garnet glared at her, knowing that Pearl wouldn't wash away that ideology. Pearl still believes that humans can be just as perfect as Gems.

"Pearl," she said, "There's a reason why of that. Humans make mistakes, and so do Gems. Rose taught us that Gems and humans are alike, no matter what. We can't change what has already been done, Pearl. We have to accept the universe for what it is."

After that, Pearl sighed and nodded. She was stricken-silent by Garnet's words. She realized that the Gem made a good point. And Lapis thought of a good way to restore balance between the solar and lunar Gems.

_Within that, the Gems stand there, watching the city_.

* * *

><p>Wowie, that was a chilling, dark chapter, wasn't it? Anyway, things are going to get more intense, it ain't over yet. This story still has more chapters to go before it's over!<p>

What will the Gems do now since Kunzite is killed? What will Garnet figure out? What will Lapis Lazuli do since she murdered Kunzite? Find out in chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12: Balance

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is the next chapter everybody! And I'm finally on break, woo hoo! This chapter is going to be quite dark and creepy at some points, but it's also shocking, as the traitor is finally revealed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Balance<strong>

Once the Gems were at the temple, they all had a discussion about how they're going to restore balance between the solar and lunar Gems. Though, thinking about it for some time, Lapis finally comes to tell the Gems everything.

Garnet can sense the suspicion and tension within Lapis, and she wants to find out what. She knew that something was up with the blue Gem right after she coldly murdered Kunzite.

Garnet marched out of the beachhouse/temple, approaching Lapis who is standing near the shore, arms crossed and her water wings blowing from the breeze.

"Lapis," Garnet told her, "We need to talk."

"I figured you say that, Garnet," Lapis replied darkly, her tone venomous, "But I agree, we should discuss about this; however, I have important news."

Garnet studied her closely, taking a deep breath.

"Go on," she stated.

"Remember….._Chrome_?" Lapis questioned, her voice dark enough to make the taller Gem jump.

Garnet's eyes widened at the mention of the metal's name. She clearly remembered Chrome, the one person who slightly has a crush on her. The one who sacrificed his life to save Steven.

"What about him?" she asked.

Lapis smirked; the Gem was sold.

"He wasn't really dead," she explained, which shocked Garnet tremendously, "He was playing it all along."

Garnet was feeling her heart beat faster, and her breathing grew heavier and heavier as sweat pour down from her temple profusely.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, "He….he died! He turned into goop, he-"

She sharply gasped; she jolted. She felt a tight grip on her neck. As she turned around, she saw the one person she thought who would be dead.

"You're stubborn and in denial, hotshot," a sinister tone told her with a cold chuckle.

"Chrome?" Garnet questioned in awe.

Chrome grinned before her, making her face Lapis.

"You know, Garnet," Lapis stated, "I now have the control of both of the lunar Gems and solar Gems, and I know _exactly _how to finally stop this mess."

Garnet stared at her silently, her blood ran cold as she felt….fear.

"I will start a revolution," Lapis continued, "One that not even the Crystal Gems can do nothing to stop me."

Chrome grabbed Garnet by the arms so she wouldn't attack. Lapis walked closer to Garnet that made the taller Gem's heart rate beat rapidly. Garnet kicked Chrome but Chrome punched her multiple times, weakening her. She dropped to her knees as Chrome grabbed her arms.

Lapis walked closer and closer to Garnet, her hand reaching out to her. Garnet is frightened as Lapis reaches her hand in order to touch her face. She turns her head away. Lapis grabs Garnet by her chin, and forces her to look at her. Garnet stared at her, full of fear.

"The only way to stop this war is very simple Garnet," Lapis stated, "And you know it very well….the only way is to wipe out the solar Gem population, and the humans will join us with our weapons. You can live Garnet, if only you'll join me. You know what happens to a Gem when it's near salt water…..they'll _disintegrate_."

Garnet gulped, her eyes wide as saucers and her entire body trembled. Never has she felt fright like this before and she didn't like it. She tried going into her angered state of fury known as her Fury State, but Lapis whacked her in the face, knocking her out unconscious.

* * *

><p>Garnet regained consciousness, taking deep breaths and a jolt. She springs up from her bed.<p>

"**LAPIS**!" she screamed, taking sharp, shallow breaths as she searched around.

She can see that she was in her room, seeing Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Indicolite watched her with worry.

"Calm down," Pearl told her, "Take deep breaths, easy now."

Garnet takes deep breaths, attempting to calm down. Pearl let her lay back down, surprised to see her leader like this. Steven embraced Garnet, believing this would be the way to make Garnet calm her nerves.

"What happened, Garnet?" he asked, "What happened to Lapis?"

Garnet stared at Steven, ruffling his hair.

"She betrayed us," she remarked coldly, "And Chrome is alive."

All of the other Gems stare at her in complete shock and awe, never expecting this to happen. Garnet felt her race a bit as she remembers what happened earlier.

"_And she has a plan…_"

* * *

><p>Woah, now that sure was a surprise, was it? Things are getting so dark and suspenseful, and this is just the beginning!<p>

What will happen now that Lapis is the traitor? What will happen to the Gems now? What will Garnet do? Will the solar Gems really be eliminated? Find out in chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Bone-Chilling Capture

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! I got great news! I finally got the whole premise set up for "_Toxic_" and "_Chaos City_." Both are going to be quite a treat. But just questioning the people who followed "_Scars_" and "_Universal Convergence/Survivors_," which one should I start first? It's up to you people, I want your honest opinion or choice. I would really appreciate the feedback!

On the other hand, here is yet another suspenseful chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Bone-Chilling Capture<strong>

After explaining everything to the Gems, the Gems are in complete shock. They never expected Lapis to betray them like that, and that Lapis's plan can led to the extinction of the solar Gems.

There was no doubt that Garnet is actually scared. This whole thing can led to the extinction of her people, and even her. Ever since then, the leader has been more anxious and willing to do anything to save the solar Gems. Steven has never seen her so terrified before.

Garnet was outside of the temple, practicing her fighting skills. Every punch and kick she throw made her heart race and thump. Everytime she stared at the ocean, all she can see is Lapis attacking her with that huge water arm.

"Garnet?" a voice questioned her.

In response, Garnet lets out a horrified gasp, and she froze. It was Steven who called her, and he is very concerned. Steven shook her back and forth to get her back to her senses. Garnet jolted, releasing out heavy breaths. She felt relief once her attention focused on Steven.

"Steven?" she questioned between heavy gasps.

"Garnet, are you alright?" Steven pondered, studying the taller Gem's features, "I never seen you this afraid before."

"I'm…..I-I'm…I'm fine," Garnet stammered, struggling to hide her fear.

Steven didn't believe so. Staring at Garnet, he can tell how scared Garnet was. Never has Garnet acted like that before, never has he seen her like this.

"You don't look fine," Steven uttered, grabbing a hold of Garnet's hand, "You're afraid of Lapis, aren't you?"

"NO!" Garnet blurted out quickly, before calming herself, "…..No."

"Garnet," Steven chided in empathy, "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Garnet fell into a fear-induced silence. Steven attempted to comfort her as much as possible.

"You're going to be okay," he said.

Garnet breathed in, and breathed out, slowly calming down. At last, she finally calmed down.

"Thank you," she told Steven, ruffling his hair.

As the two hugged, they were unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows. A wicked smile crept up his lips, as if he's going to enjoy this.

Suddenly, Garnet sensed the person lurking in the shadows. She slowly turned her head to the left, towards the coastal town. And in a jerk, she pushed Steven towards the shore as a bullet soar through the air, missing the two Gems.

Garnet stared at the person who attacked them: Chrome. That did it. Garnet has had enough. All of that fear, all of that anger, made her snap. With a roar of anger, she summoned her gauntlets, which were sparking with electricity and has fire coating them.

She tossed fire at Chrome, yet Chrome dodged it simply. She clashed into Chrome, attacking him with a fiery breath. Chrome backflipped, narrowly missing Garnet's move.

He was prepared for this battle though.

Garnet tossed rings of flames at Chrome yet Chrome flicked her back with metal, causing her to fall down on her back. Chrome coldly chuckled, grinning at Garnet sinisterly. He marched towards Garnet while the tall Gem tries to back away and attack.

Steven ran in front of her, his arms spreading out in a protective way. His gem flashed as he summoned his shield.

"I suggest you better start running, half-breed," Chrome threatened coldly.

"I'm not leaving Garnet!" Steven snapped.

Suddenly, they heard a faint tumbling and rumbling sound.

"Get to higher ground, **NOW**!" she shouted to Steven, seeing the waves crashing against the shore.

Steven quickly tried to get inside of the house as rushing water comes near the place. The waves slammed into Beach City. The currents were so strong that it swept Garnet away.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the tsunami, being Lapis Lazuli. She grabbed Garnet from the waves, seeing the Crystal Gem leader is unconscious. She bubbled Garnet in a blue orb, staring at Chrome.

"Let's go Chrome," she stated coldly.

Chrome nodded, walking with Lapis into a huge aircraft as they took off. They soon went into a dark place isolated in a snowy forest. They took Garnet in a dark basement of the house, locking her up in a metal titanium cage.

"What do we do now?" Chrome questioned.

"_We attack the solar Gems," Lapis told him coldly_.

* * *

><p>Well, that turn things for the worse, didn't it? Ah well, things really are going to get dark and suspenseful. Anyhow, I would really appreciate the feedback guys, it makes me more happy and inspirational to do more stories and more chapters.<p>

What will happen next? What will Lapis Lazuli do once Garnet is captive? Will Garnet try to escape? Will Steven and the others rescue her? Find out in chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14: Missing

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! I really wanted to update this chapter yesterday, but I don't get why my computer didn't let me get to Microscoft Word, eh. Anyway, here is chapter 14, this is going to be really interesting.

Also, I got some news: Today I am going to Tennessee to spend time with my cousins for about two weeks. So, it might be a while until I update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter overall.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Missing<strong>

After finding out that Beach City has been flooded and that Garnet has been captured, it was time for the Gems to spring into action. Finding the Crystal Gem leader is going to take a long journey, and they knew they had to prepare for it.

Lapis's army has swept across Beach City with their tanks and weapons. It was sure enough to invade the entire town.

Trailing among town, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite are hoping to find the location of where Garnet might be. Indicolite has a device in his hands, staring at the radar on Garnet. Pearl couldn't believe the horror of what happened to Beach City.

The whole city was covered by dirt, debris, and water from the tsunami: Buildings, along with houses and stores, have been damaged. As they trail further among downtown Beach City, they found warfare and chaos. Huge battle tanks that were blue and have a symbol of Lapis's teardrop gemstone.

"We're almost there," said Indicolite sadly, "I just can't believe this is happening."

"The solar Gems are near extinction," Pearl stated with tears, "Eventually, Garnet will be the only one left from the solar Gems."

"But, we can't give up," Steven stated bravely, "We only gone so far."

Amethyst nodded, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"The little man is right," she added with encouragement in her tone, "We only gotten this far, but we can't back down. We won't let Garnet go through the same kind of fate that the other solar Gems have. We can't give up."

Finding newly built encouragement, the Crystal Gems marched further and further throughout the city, and into the Delmarva Mainland. Soon, hours passed, and it was snowing. They have become exhausted, but they kept going.

Steven stared at Beach City, seeing how it was overrun by tanks. With a small tear tracking down his face, he continued trudging. He can't believe what has become of Lapis Lazuli. She has become just as corrupted as Kunzite. Through these many years, Steven finally realized about how important it was to save humanity. He knew that her mother and Lapis had different view about the Earth.

But, he knew that one day, just one day, this would be the day he would put all of his determination to the test.

* * *

><p>Trailing across the snowy land, the Crystal Gems found in the forest, a small, broken house. The house was one story, small. The windows are blocked by planks of wood, and the door is severely damaged. They heard tanks trailing among this area.<p>

Pearl summoned her spear. Amethyst readied her whip, and Indicolite with his sword. Steven went ahead and burst into the house, searching for Garnet. He saw the entire place was demolished, tears track down his face as he saw blood.

"Garnet…..**GARNET**!?" he shouted, running and dashing through the hallways.

He soon heard coughing, and moaning. He trekked and finally found Garnet in a dark room. Garnet was shivering, coughing, and freezing. Hearing Steven, she turn her attention to him.

"…..St-Steven?" she questioned weakly to him.

Steven ran to her and embraced her tightly.

"Garnet!" he shouted, "You're okay!"

Garnet weakly embraced him back, ruffling his hair and smiling at him.

"Steven….you saved me," she stated gratefully, "Now….let's stop this once and for all."

"Not so fast….," said a cold voice.

Steven summoned his shield, and Garnet stands up in a battle stance towards the location of the voice. They then saw Lapis coming out of the darkness, dressed in navy blue armor. She wore a helmet that obscured her face so that only her mouth could be seen. What was painted on the chest of the armor is a black diamond, and what was wrapped around her neck was a small black ribbon.

Beside her was Chrome, who seems to be taking pleasure into this.

"Chrome," Lapis ordered, "Take care of Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite. I'll take care of these two."

Chrome guffawed, summoning his shotgun.

"Sure thing," he replied, walking out of the house, "This is going to be so much fun."

Lapis glares at Steven and Garnet, her water wings spiking upwards.

"So…it's come to this, hasn't it?" she questioned, "Then…so be it."

Garnet stood her ground at Lapis, and Steven prepared his shield.

"_Just like the others," Lapis remarked, "We're always fighting each other_."

* * *

><p>Oh boy, the final battle is going to happen, this is going to be mighty heavy and intense. Until next time, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Chapter 15 is coming soon!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Armageddon

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Hey everybody! I finally managed to get this chapter in before Christmas, thank goodness. Plus, I do have a lot of chapters done for "_Toxic_," six chapters in fact. I have tried really hard onto making this final battle, so if anything is disappointing, I'm sorry for that.

Plus, to say to StevenFriday, I know that things might be a little out of character, but hey, I'm trying my best. Garnet may be a little out of character, but honestly, if someone you know is trying to destroy you and your race, how would you feel? I would feel pretty scared to be honest. Plus, I try by best to write fanfictions. I do it not only for entertainment, but for the people around who love to read. Also, I like to make unique ideas of the show. I've been writing these SU fics for quite some time, and I do feel a little discouraged whenever someone criticized me in a way. Not that you did criticized me in a bad way. Just saying I'm trying to put the best effort I can into a story. I hope I didn't come off as harsh, but I just want to prove a point as to why I write these. P.S. I am sorry if this fic didn't interested you at all, I really wished it did though. I just wish that you liked the whole story overall, and not just the dynamic of Garnet and Lapis. At least you're reading it, but I wished you would read it as a whole, that would make me feel really appreciated.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and yes, I am in Tennessee right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Armageddon<strong>

In all of the centuries, solar Gems and lunar Gems were always fighting each other, and now…they're fighting for the _last_ time. Global warming and climate change has ridden this world, and now there's only one way to stop it. After Lapis has led the extinction of the solar Gems, Garnet was the last one standing. And now, the two must battle in order to stabilize the Earth again.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it is destiny that we fight each other, isn't it?" Lapis questioned emotionlessly.<p>

"You can change, Lapis," Steven remarked hopefully, "You don't want to do this, do you?"

Lapis gazed at Steven for a moment, taking his words in. She takes a heavy sigh, locking her eyes with Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven," she mumbled, launching a water whip at the two Gems.

Garnet steadied the sling of water coming towards her and Steven, and she flipped to her right. Steven used his shield to block the attack. Garnet breathes in, and out. She knew she must keep her head in the game if she's going to fight Lapis.

Lapis prepared herself for whatever attack that Garnet might throw. She knew she had to be careful, very careful. She formed water tentacles, whacking Garnet with them. Garnet leaped up to the ceiling of the dark room, unharmed by the water tentacles. She can tell how frustrated Lapis is just by taking one quick look at her.

"C'mon Garnet!" she shouted, clearly vexed, "I know how much power you have, so stop hiding and face me!"

Then again, Garnet remained calm, landing back on her feet and clenching her gauntlet-covered hands, glancing at Lapis. Then, finally, she swings her arm at Lapis, punching her in the chest.

Lapis grunts in pain, growling at the Crystal Gem leader. A wall of water formed behind her by her anger and irritation. With every launch of water she did at Garnet, Garnet simply dodged.

"Stay still!" she yelled between gritted teeth.

Her attention then turned to Steven, and she launched a barrage of ice shards. Garnet backflipped, attempting to dodge the daggers of sharp, cold ice. She tried to punch the ice shards by her gauntlets, but she got a few pierced into her arms. She grunts in pain, moving her arms in a circle motion, using her fire to melt the ice shards in her way.

Lapis saw the fire, and launch the entire wave of water at Garnet and Steven. Steven used his bubble in order to protect himself and Garnet.

"Lapis, I'm not fighting with you!" Steven told Lapis, to which Lapis glared coldly at.

Lapis refused to listen, attacking Steven with a block of ice, which hit the bubble and caused it to burst.

"You have no choice, Steven!"

She slashed Garnet and catch her with a water tendril, throwing her outside of the house. Garnet blasted out of the house, slamming her body harshly into the snowy ground face first. Steven ran towards her, seeing the other Gems battle against Chrome.

"Garnet!" he cried, shaking the taller Gem's body, "Garnet, get up!"

Groaning with pain, Garnet rolled over on her back. She saw Lapis moving towards her, and she kicked her to the ground.

While those three were battling, the other side of the battlefield was intense as well. Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite were fighting Chrome with all they got. Being overwhelmed with betrayal, Indicolite is more than likely to finish Chrome.

"I helped you," Indicolite aggressively stated, swinging his sword at Chrome, "Sorta raised you, and keep you from danger. THIS is how you _repay _me!?"

"You know this is the only way," Chrome replied, shooting bullets at him, "Besides, I never liked you anyway. You're nothing Indi, nothing."

At this point, Indicolite felt torn. But, something told him in his mind that it's not worth being with Chrome, that Chrome is nothing more but a tyrant.

"You're wrong," he replied, "You are nothing, nothing for taking advantage of me!"

Chrome was surprised that Indicolite countered him, and he aimed his shotgun at Indicolite, shooting it. Indicolite felt rage, and he kicked Chrome in the groin, and kicked Chrome down.

"You're a disgrace!" Chrome taunted.

"No," Indicolite argued, "You are a disgrace, goodbye Chrome."

He dove his sword into Chrome's chest, and Chrome screamed in agony. Chrome melted into liquid metal right before Indicolite. Indicolite sighed in relief. He delivered a kiss from Pearl, and Amethyst cheered him on.

"C'mon," he muttered, "We have to help Garnet and Steven."

* * *

><p>The battle between Garnet and Lapis was both intense and frightening. As Garnet was attacking Lapis with electricity, Lapis has some kind of technique under her sleeve. Garnet assailed Lapis, delivering nasty punches at her.<p>

"I won't let you do this, Lapis!" she shouted, swinging her fist at the ocean Gem.

As she did, Lapis stopped her easily. Garnet gaped in surprise as her arm twisted around and she was standing as her arms are pinned against her sides, feeling intense pain.

Steven watched in complete horror, he had never seen his leader in so much pain and agony.

"Lapis, stop!" he screamed, "You're hurting her!"

Lapis didn't listen to him, controlling Garnet by her own hands. Garnet grunts in pain and hissed as she was forced to be marching towards Steven with her gauntlets. She couldn't even move on _her own will._

"**STOP!**" she shouted.

"Why should I?" Lapis argued, "Look at you, I can control you like a puppet. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

She curled up her hands, making Garnet struggle and fall down to her elbows and knees. Garnet felt afraid and in excruciating pain.

She wanted this to stop. She wanted all of this to stop.

Steven couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He knew he had to help her, to save her.

Lapis bended Garnet's limbs, making her stand up and walk over to Steven. Garnet screamed in pain and horror, as she forcively walks towards Steven.

"S-Steven….," she stuttered, "R-Run…I-I can't control m-my….bod-AAAAAAAAAH!"

"No! I won't leave you Garnet!" Steven told her, "Lapis Lazuli, you have to stop this!"

"No Steven," Lapis remarked harshly, "Garnet deserves the same pain I suffered…..hopelessness."

Steven glared at her, throwing his shield at Lapis like a boomerang. Lapis caught his shield and easily breaks it, smirking at him. She then made Garnet whack Steven. Garnet can only stare in complete shock as Steven was on the ground, bloody and battered by her punch.

"S-Steven…," she stated, "No….I-I hurt him…."

She then felt anger, anger at Lapis. The anger was boiling in her body. She stared at Lapis with clenched teeth.

"YOU….," she said, yelling out a torrent of fire at her.

Lapis saw her attack, and gazed among the forest. She can see Pearl, Amethyst, and Indicolite approach the scene. Steven gets up, seeing how enraged Garnet was. He expected her to go into her Fury State, but it's not there. Perhaps Garnet was too much in pain, but Steven knew she had to try.

Steven spread vines from the ground, and wrapped them around Lapis. Lapis stared at him in shock, and so did the other Gems. Garnet collapsed on the ground for she was so sore, she could barely move.

"St-Steven! What are you doing?" Lapis questioned, bewildered.

"Lapis," Steven told her as calmly as he could to make her listen to reason, "Stop torturing Garnet like this, she doesn't deserve it. Look at what you did to her, and the solar Gems. You wanted them extinct, and Garnet is the only one left."

Lapis takes a look at Garnet. The crimson Gem was taking heavy breaths as she was struggling to move. Lapis can see how injured Garnet is. She is astonished that Garnet didn't retreat into her gems, but that was the thing. Lapis blocked Garnet's ability to retreat into her gems.

Lapis takes a deep breath, and stared at Steven.

"She trapped me in that mirror," she told Steven, "She deserves to be like this. She will be the last solar Gem I get to eliminate."

She raised her arm and Garnet rised, still struggling. Garnet stared at Steven as she was having her insides crushed. Steven couldn't bare to see her like this.

"**NO**!" he yelled, and vines burst from the ground and his shield summons.

The vines coil around Lapis and the shield stopped Lapis from controlling Garnet. Garnet fell on the ground, as Steven ran to her as his shield disappears.

"Garnet!" he shouted in concern, "Are you ok?"

"It….it hurts…," Garnet rasped weakly, feeling tears fall from her eyes, "…It's…a little…..p-painful."

"Don't worry," Steven assured her, spitting into his hands, "I-I got you, Garnet."

He touched Garnet with his hands at her gems, healing her injured body. Garnet hugged Steven, glad that she was saved by him.

"Thank you," she said, grateful.

"No problem," Steven responded.

Indicolite sighed, and marched towards Lapis.

"What do you want?" Lapis questioned hotly.

"That was the most powerful thing I saw a lunar Gem do," Indicolite answered, "You shouldn't do that to any Gem. I may be a lunar Gem, but I won't let you terrorize any more Gems. If you do so, you have to go against me."

"No!" Pearl shouted, rushing over to Indicloite, "Don't do it, Indi! I don't want to loose you as much as I almost lost Garnet!"

Amethyst approached near her with her whip summoned.

"Don't you try anything, Lapis!" she shouted.

Indicolite assured Pearl, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay baby," he said, "It's okay, I won't let you suffer that way."

Pearl blushed, and kissed Indicolite back.

"I….I love you," she told him.

"Me too," Indicolite replied, "…..Mamie."

Everyone stared at Lapis, waiting for her to do something. Lapis stared at them, especially at Steven. She sighed, looking sympathetically at them.

"I'm sorry," was all she responded as she broke out of the vines.

She spread her wings and sprung upward, hovering in the sky.

She flew off into the sky, leaving the Gems curious and in awe.

"She's escaping!" Amethyst shouted.

"What do we do?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"She's not escaping," Indicolite assured, "She's leaving Earth. She knew what she did and she's sorry for it."

Steven and Garnet watch Lapis leave as they were embracing each other.

"Is…..is the war over?" Steven asked his leader.

Garnet nodded, bringing Steven close to her.

"_Yes," she replied, "It's over_."

* * *

><p>Yay, I'm so glad I got this uploaded. Dang, longest chapter of this story, but I'm glad I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I make this pretty suspenseful and a really intriguing battle. I hoped it entertain you guys well.<p>

The last chapter, or the conclusion as others say, will possibly be not be updated for Christmas tomorrow. Possibly later this week. I really hope you all find this fun to read and all, Merry Christmas Eve and I hope you all have a good one!


	16. Epilogue

**Flames VS. Waves**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Merry Christmas darlings! At last, I got a chance to finish the story, yay! Speaking of stories, I am unable to do "_Energy Of All Existing Matter_" because I did had trouble setting the story up and I lost interest after I had a way better idea. Plus, I didn't want it to seem to similar to "_Return From Limbo_." However, this new story idea "_Incoherent Clairvoyance_" surely will be a story, because the idea is so unique and so interesting that I just had to do it.

Anyway, here is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The war was over. Solar Gems and lunar Gems are no longer fighting each other, even though solar Gems are mostly extinct.

As for the Crystal Gems, things have been mostly been in recovery. Beach City was obliterated and needed to be repaired, but it's going to take a long time til it's back to normal.

Pearl and Indicolite have had a relationship, being boyfriend and girlfriend. Amethyst is back to her old self, doing what she normally does. Garnet was the one who was recovering the most, as she had a horrible experience. Steven tried his best to help her, as he was concerned of his leader's physical and mental state.

Garnet was tossing and turning on her bed in her room, breathing heavily. Images of Lapis bloodbending her filled her head. She jolted up from her bed, releasing a scream of pure terror.

She takes deep breaths, and decides to go into the beach house to relax. As she walked out of the temple, she was confronted by Steven.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked, embracing her, "I heard you scream. Did you…..had a nightmare?"

Garnet nodded, hugging Steven back silently as the smaller Gem soothed her.

"It's okay Garnet," Steven assured, "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe."

"Steven…..thank you," Garnet responded, feeling comforted by Steven's kind words, "Thank you for being there for me."

"No problem," Steven said, keeping the embrace tight.

The two then lay on the couch together, sleeping as they knew everything will be alright. And Garnet knew that whatever didn't kill her makes her stronger. For Steven, he knew he saved everyone, he saved Garnet.

_And for both, they have a stronger bond than ever before_.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Dawwww that was cute, yay for good endings! Well, you guys all better prepare for "<em>Toxic<em>," it's going to be intense, full of drama, and is going to be really suspenseful. The story is coming soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story, and please tell me what story of mine is your absolute favorite this year, be honest guys. Feedback is appreciated! See ya later, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
